Parker's rigs
Parker uses a series of rigs for rappelling in the television show Leverage. Some of which she designed herself. She does not use them exclusively, as she has used the rigs with other characters on the series, and the rigs have been used by other characters without Parker's presence. Parker's Rigs *Parker's Rig Mark One: One of Parker's Rigs, Parker designed a rig to rappel down the side of a building, which she used at the start of The Nigerian Job. According to Parker, she was very fond of the rig, and the previous time she used it was in Paris, 2003, which Nathan Ford quickly links to the unsolved theft of a Caravaggio. Parker uses the rig to break into Pierson Aviation's office building so that Alec Hardison and Eliot Spencer can insert themselves. Parker's Rig Mark One uses pulleys and resistance attached to the artificial superstructure, which she constructs on the roof of the target building. This was improved by Parker, by putting those devices on the person, rather than the base, in Parker's Rig Mark Two. *Parker's Rig Mark Two: One of Parker's Rigs introduced in The Homecoming Job, when Parker and Alec Hardison break into Charles Dufort's office at Castleman Security headquarters. Parker designed the rig herself. It has a carbon fiber line, with a five point harness with three point weight support. It has auto-breaking resistance on the main pulley which rests at the small of the wearer's back. When Hardison asks if the harness has been tested, Parker replies "Not yet" and pushes Hardison off the edge of the roof. The harness performs as designed. The rig appears to be also used by Sophie Devereaux in The First David Job and by Hardison, again, in The Fairy Godparents Job. Notes Unlike Parker's Rig Mark One, which uses a manufactured superstructure as a base for rappelling, Parker's Rig Mark Two uses the actual building as its base. So no artificial superstructure is needed, since the pulleys and resistance is worn on the person and not the superstructure. Trivia It can be assumed that all the exterior descents that the Leverage Consulting & Associates team does after The Nigerian Job are done with Parker's Rig Mark Two. Appearances Season 1 *"The Nigerian Job" - Parker uses the Mark One to break into Pierson Aviation. Also she uses the Stairwell Rig to get Sophie Devereaux from the 10th floor to the ground floor. *"The Homecoming Job" - Parker uses the Mark Two rig to deliver herself and Alec Hardison to Charles Dufort's office at Castleman Security Headquarters. *"The Miracle Job" - Parker uses one of her rigs to steal the fake Saint Nicholas statue from Saint Nicholas Church. *"The First David Job" - Sophie Devereaux secretly sets up one of Parker's rigs to deliver both herself and Parker out of Jim Sterling's hands, from the rooftop of I.Y.S. Insurance Headquarters Season 2 * "The Fairy Godparents Job" - Hardison uses the Mark Two Rig (presumably) to break into Daniel Fowler's home. Parker had to talk him through the operation remotely. * "The Zanzibar Marketplace Job" - Parker uses an elevator rig to maneuver between two elevators. * "The Three Strikes Job" - Parker uses her rigs to break into the office of Brad Culpepper III. * "The Maltese Falcon Job" - Tara Cole and Hardison use one of Parker's rigs to break into The Governor Hotel. Tara and Parker use a rig to break into the FBI Boston Field Office. Season 3 * "The Jailhouse Job" - Parker is excited to use the Elevator Rig, which she says was a gift from Nathan Ford. * "The Reunion Job" - Parker uses an indoor rig (presumably the Stairwell Rig) inside the gymnasium of William H. Radford High School during the con on Larry Duberman. * "The Inside Job" - Parker uses the Stairwell Rig to infiltrate Wakefield Agricultural Corporation * "The Morning After Job" - Nathan Ford reveals he has a rig similar to Parker's in his own closet. Parker is quick to use it during the con. * "The Ho Ho Ho Job" - Parker and Hardison use the elevator rig to infiltrate the Yakamoto Building. Category:Equipment